


Make It Nasty

by larry_hystereks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, au where cora didnt leave bc fuck that, literally porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora wants Allison and apparently Allison wants her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Nasty

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my docs since the stone age
> 
> aka before cora left

Cora couldn't tell you the day she started noticing girls over boys. How she noticed the curve of a woman’s hip, their hair, their breasts, their smile, literally everything about girls that made them girls.

She fucking loved them.

So she didn’t have a problem with finding girls attractive, that was already charted territory that she had become very familiar with. The only problem she has is with the certain girl she’s starting to slowly fall in love with.

The thin lines of her lips, the dark piercing eyes, the frickin’ disney princess hair and the way she can shoot an arrow through a man’s head.

All of that and more has really been getting her juices following. She’s hot, she’s sexy, she’s goddamn close to perfect.

But for fuck’s sake she’s a hunter.

With a name that killed her entire family.

Right.

But besides that, _Allison Argent is not a fucking lesbian_. She’s not even bi. So Cora is fucked. But not really because Allison would never fuck her. Ever. Because she’s one hundred percent straight.

She’s forever bound to her one true alpha Scott McCall except for that one time where she fucked Isaac but that totally doesn’t count because Scott had sex with a were-fox. It cancels out. Whatever. She’s still not gay.

Or so Cora thought.

Cora thought she wasn’t gay until Allison popped a lady boner during their standard training exercises with former alpha Hale.

“Come on Allison put up a fight.” Cora said, wolfed out and circling the other girl. Derek stood in the corner watching to make sure they didn’t actually hurt each other. “I’ve seen you decapitate a man. You can take me.”

Allison rolled her eyes, fingering the knife in her hand. Cora thought she looked gorgeous like this.

“You’re selling yourself short.” Allison started. “You took down three hunters and a windigo in about five seconds flat last month.”

Cora smirked, as did her brother from where he stood. She even heard Stiles hum in agreement from in the other room where he was currently sitting on Derek’s bed doing his Calc homework.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Cora stated.

“As if you could hurt me.”

“I really couldn’t.”

Allison’s eyes narrowed a bit and took a surprising lunge, momentarily catching Cora off guard, but she managed to push her away at the last second.

Allison struck again, this time catching her blade lightly in her back, making Cora growl, spin, and claw at Allison. The hunter jumped back, a wicked smile spreading on her face as she charged at the werewolf wrapping her arms around Cora’s stomach, knocking the wind out of her and bringing them both to the ground.

Cora laid there laughing and shifted back to her human form, lifting up on her elbows to see Allison’s smiling face staring back at her bright and open.

And that’s when Cora felt it, the lady boner. The slight shift in Allison’s eyes that fell to her lips, the warm smell of arousal filling her nose one second and in the next it was gone, as was Allison because she was leaving the room.

Cora sat there in stunned confusion because Allison found her attractive. She may not have been attracted to females but Allison was attracted to Cora and well, shit.

Derek snorted and Cora glared at him.

“Asshole.” She growled.

“Typical for a Hale to fall for an Argent.” Derek retorted.

“She’s nothing like _her_.”

“I know.” Derek eyed her before shaking his head and entering the room Stiles was in, telling him to get the fuck off his bed.

Cora rolled her eyes, not focusing on those idiots but rather the girl that practically fled from the Hale Loft.

*****

Cora took Derek’s soccer mom car and drove over to the Argent’s apartment, pleased that her father wasn’t home. That man scared the crap out of her.

She got up to Allison’s floor, knocking on the door three times.

Allison opened it, her face a blushed red and a warm flow of sexual desire coming off of her in waves.

“What?” She asked.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay, you ran off pretty-” Cora sniffed. “ _Were you masturbating?_ Jesus Allison.”

The girl’s face managed to get a darker shade of red.

“Uh.”

“You were.”

“Um.”

“Allison.”

“Yes?”

Cora pushed her way into Allison’s apartment, stalking to her bedroom where the scent was the strongest.

Allison followed, embarrassment and arousal rolling off her. Cora turned to face her, watching her bite her bottom lip.

“What were you thinking about.” Cora found herself saying.

“Scott.”

“Lie.”

Allison glared. “Isaac.”

Cora snorted. “Lie.” She stepped forward until Allison was inches from her face. “Tell me the truth.” Cora practically purred.

"I can’t.”

“I think you can.’’

Allison swallowed, emotions flying all over her face until finally she grabbed the back of Cora’s head and smashed their lips together.

The kiss was messy and sticky with Allison's sweat. Cora tangled her hands in Allison's hair, pushing her backwards until they land on Allison's bed. Cora's never felt more alive.

"You drive me crazy." Cora whispers, taking Allison's lip between her teeth as the other girl moans out.

Allison grabs Cora by the ass and pulls her forward so the other girl is straddling her. Cora moves her lips from Allison’s, instead biting at her neck releasing a groan from the other girl.

"Do you have a werewolf kink I need to know about?" Cora pants out.

Allison shakes her head. "No, no. For right now just a you kink." She breathes. She takes Cora's face and plants another wet kiss on it. "You've been in my head for weeks."

"Take your clothes off." Cora orders.

Allison stares up at her for a minute, her dark eyes running over the girl’s face before pulling her own shirt off.

“You’re turn.”

Cora smirks, taking hers off as well, sighing when Allison automatically reaches to run her fingers up her ribs and to the underwire of her basic black bra, a contrast against her tanned skin. Allison keeps moving her hands, cupping Cora’s breasts in her hands, before moving to undo the snap in the back of her bra.

The garment falls off her and Allison tosses it aside. Allison’s hands trace the outline of her breasts making Cora suck in a quick breath of anticipation. Allison leans up, ghosting her lips over ribs, kissing lightly, working her way up through the valley of her breasts and continues to her neck. Cora’s head falls back; she thinks she could come just like this.

“I’ve never done this before.”

Allison’s voice is low in Cora’s ear.

“Do what ever you want because I can guarantee I’ve at least tried it.”

Allison kisses her lightly and Cora feels the smile against her lips. The kiss is gone though, and Allison’s lips have moved so that her breath is against Cora’s nipple. She licks it tentatively at first, as if testing the waters, and her hand finds her other breast to twist that nipple.

Cora thinks she must’ve died because there’s no way this is really happening.

Allison takes Cora’s nipple in between her teeth, tugging enough to make Cora feel it all over the expanse of her body. She switches, putting her tongue on her other nipple, obviously searching for the same reaction she just got. She gets it.

Cora almost whines but stops herself, pulling at Allison’s shoulders to kiss her lips. Cora pushes her back softly on the bed.

“Alright, your turn.”

Cora unbuttons Allison’s pants, kissing the spot she just revealed. She unzips her pants slowly, tugging them down, having to work a bit harder at the ankles to get the tight pants off. When Cora gets them off she kisses Allison’s ankle, along her calf, caressing it in her hand. She continues up to her thigh, sucks a bit to leave an angry red mark on Allison’s creamy skin.

Cora teases her lips against the the string of her thong, kissing her way closer to her center, but pulls away at the last minute. She hears Allison sigh above her.

She pulls Allison’s underwear down, they’re practical like Cora’s but still have a lace trim that makes Cora even wetter. Cora runs her hands along Allison’s thighs, and she crouches at the edge of the bed, spreading Allison’s legs wider as she dips her head down to to finally press a kiss to the place Cora’s been dreaming about kissing even before she thought of kissing Allison’s face.

She licks a long line up from Allison’s hole to her clitoris, using her fingers to spread her open so she can get her tongue on it easier. Cora looks up to see Allison staring back at her, fists gripped on her sheets, her eyes dark, her chest breathing deeply with a sheen of light scarlet coloring her breasts that are peeking out of her bra.

Cora sucks her clit, hearing Allison moan and watches as she shuts her eyes and tilts her head back. Cora moves her tongue around, pressing it hard against her. Cora traces a finger against Allison’s entrance.

“Oh god, please.” Allison whines.

Cora smirks, inserting a finger teasingly slow. She presses the tip of her tongue against her clit again, harder this time, as she curls the finger that’s inside of Allison. She slips another finger in, sliding them in out easily because of how wet she is. She curves her fingers again, and Allison arches off the bed with shout.

“Are you close?” Cora asks, kissing the skin above her vagina.

“Mhm.” Allison says.

Cora licks her lips before working her fingers in and out of the girl again, a bit faster this time, curls them a bit more than she did before, and when she leans down to press her tongue against Allison’s clitoris to just _suck_ , she curls her tongue in her mouth to press it hard against her clit.

Allison’s moan is long when she comes, her mouth falls open into one of those perfect ‘oh’s’ that Cora’s only ever seen in good porn. Cora kisses Allison’s nearly naked body, letting her come down from her high.

“Pants.” Allison breathes. “Off.”

Cora kisses Allison’s shoulder and then does as she’s told. Allison runs her hand through her own hair looking absolutely blissed. Cora loves knowing she’s the reason behind that.

Allison takes her own bra off, and Cora automatically goes to touch her breasts, but Allison swaps her hands away, making Cora raise an eyebrow. Allison lays Cora down on her mattress, keeping the grip on her hands strong as she lifts them above Cora’s head.

They kiss like that for awhile, with Allison keeping Cora’s wrists bound, their breasts rubbing against each other in between their bodies, Cora’s hips constantly thrusting up against Allison’s as her’s thrust down.

One of Allison’s hands leave the grip they have on Cora’s to slip under Cora’s underwear and to go inside her. They continue kissing as Allison works her fingers inside and out of her, using Cora’s wetness when her fingers come out to rub her clitoris with them.

Cora moans against Allison’s mouth, pushing her hips towards her. Allison moves her other hand that was at Cora’s wrist’s to tweak and tug one of Cora’s nipples. She works her fingers faster inside her and then brings them up against her clit, moving them at the same speed making Cora’s body explode until she’s coming.

When she comes Allison’s fingers don’t slow until she reaches the end of her orgasm. Allison removes her fingers from Cora’s panties and wipes them on her bed, kissing Cora lazily.

Allison drops down on the bed next to her, more so on top of her so they’re still close enough to kiss.

“How was that?” Allison asks.

“You sure you’ve never done that before?” Cora asks.

Allison blushes and laughs, pressing a quick kiss to Cora’s lips.

“So it was good?” She confirms.

“Amazing.”

Allison smiles and so does Cora. “It was for me too.”

Cora has to bite her bottom lip so she doesn’t say something stupid like ‘I want to do that forever’ or ‘please let this not be a one time thing’ or ‘give me a chance to love you because I know I will’.

Instead she says, “You wanna get some food? I always get hungry after a good orgasm.”

Allison laughs, caressing Cora’s face in her hands as she plants a fat kiss on her lips.

“Let’s go.”

And they do.

**Author's Note:**

> The song for the title is brought to you by Tyga


End file.
